The present disclosure relates generally to hybrid optical fiber and electrical communication systems.
Rapid growth of portable high-speed wireless transceiver devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, laptop computers, etc.) continues in today's market, thereby creating higher demand for untethered contact. Thus, there is growing demand for integrated voice, data and video capable of being transmitted wirelessly at data rates of 10 Gbits/second and faster. To provide the bandwidth needed to support this demand will require the cost effective and efficient deployment of additional fixed location transceivers (i.e., cell sites or nodes) for generating both large and small wireless coverage areas. Fiber optic technology is becoming more prevalent as service providers strive to deliver higher bandwidth communication capabilities to customers/subscribers. The phrase “fiber to the x” (FTTX) generically refers to any network architecture that uses optical fiber in place of copper within a local distribution area. Example FTTX networks include fiber-to-the-node (FTTN) networks, fiber-to-the-curb (FTTC) networks, fiber-to-the-home (FTTH), and more generally, fiber-to-the-wireless (FTTW).